Band of Brothers: Across The Gate
by jediknight111
Summary: After the attack on Japan, the nation and her ally the United States, sends an expeditionary force across the other side to bring the criminals to justice and discover more to this new world. For one American soldier assigned to Itami's recon team, this is personal: His own sister was missing in the attack. This is his story with some perspectives of the third recon team.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"Only the dead have seen the end of war."- Plato_

Arnus Hill, Special Region

3:12 AM Earth time

September 6, 2018

D-Day+5

Lieutenant Meehan

Five days had passed since our original incursion across the gate. With relatively minimal casualties we have managed to hold our ground against what seem like this world's best. Of course, this world's 'best' was nothing compared to the small power we sent against them.

Every night, I along with many others was forced to watch the horizon, expecting a possible attack from the enemy, which was most nights. Yet the frontal assaults persisted, despite how the attacks were often in vain at the cost of many lives. Bodies nearly covered the entire hill, as if the Earth itself was forming another alongside the one we were on.

Tonight was another such night. From far away, legions of warriors from the Empire's vassal states were trying their best to be concealed by the night. A smart move, but they have not heard of flares, which light up the entire sky, exposing their positions.

Despite the fatigue we were getting, we were committed to hold our ground. Our weapons were at the ready, pointed towards the enemy and ready for a fight.

* * *

HEY GUYS. IM BACK! I AM SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED MY OLD VERSION OF THE STORY AND THAT IS DUE TO BOTH COLLEGE AND LAZYNESS. TO FIX THIS, I AM ASKING FOR ANYONE TO HELP ME CREATE NEW CHAPTERS AND EVEN SOME ARTWORK FOR THIS STORY. I REALLY WANT TO FINISH THIS. ALSO, THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION OF THE STORY.


	2. Chapter 1: Ginza

This is my first attempt at making a story on Fan fiction. Please review my story so that I can improve upon it. I intend to have as much of the original story to GATE: Thus the JSDF fought there as possible, but I will be making a few adjustments.

Also, I will be highlighting the languages used. English will be regular, Japanese will be italicized and the imperial language will be bold.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ginza

Ginza District, Tokyo, Japan

11:30 am

June 18, 2018

2nd Lt. Noah Meehan, U.S. Air Force Combat Control Team

It was an early Saturday morning in Tokyo. The entire city was in a rush. Crowds of people from all over the globe were passing through the streets, many of them trying to go work. However, this was definitely different as there was a convention being held in a community center at the center of Ginza. I honestly didn't know to much about it but from what I gathered it was a doujin convention, mainly stuff on manga and that kind of thing. Basically, this was Japan's version of comic-con.

That was where I was heading to right now. I wasn't much into anime, but my older sister, Jessica, was. In fact, that is what her job is, working in these conventions and even selling a few of her own manga. She was currently working at the convention and was really busy. I got the idea that I could surprise her with my visit. She hasn't seen me in two years, except through Skype. I was fighting in Afghanistan just a month ago when I was transferred to Yokota Air Force Base and attached to the recently re-activated 41st Infantry Division, originally meant to prepare combat readiness in Japan against possible attacks by North Korea and Japan. Considering that, I think she would like that.

She was about twenty minutes away from my current position, on the edge of the Yaesu District. Better to get there soon before the festivities begin.

* * *

Ginza District, Tokyo, Japan

11:50 am

June 18, 2018

I was just a few minutes away from the convention when I noticed an unusual grouping of people at the Sony building intersection. At first, I thought it may be an event for introducing a new phone to the market or some other product on sale. Strangely enough though, the crowds attention was on the streets and I can obviously see why.

An arch stretched from side to side of the street where formally cars and tourists would crowd those streets to shop and go to work. Now, it was dead silence as the crowd was hypnotized by the gate that looked as though it was of Ancient Greek or Roman architecture. I admit, I too was entranced by this gate and the black void in the middle where the entrance was supposed to be. I knew only enough Japanese to get by, but it was very obvious what everyone was discussing.

 _"What is that?"_

 _"A movie prop?"_

I honestly had no clue. If it was a movie prop, it sure was a damn good one. But I had never heard of a film studio not telling the populace about a movie being filmed in the middle of Tokyo's busiest area. Would it not be better to advertise the movie to gain public attention and to warn the public of any dangerous filming? Would that not make sense?

As those questions crowded my mind, something appeared out of the gate, something that should not exist at all except in folklore. A dragon, covered with steel and armor all over it's body being ridden by a human being who looked as though he came from the Roman Empire. Everyone, including me, gasped as the shocking revelation of seeing such a mythical creature become reality with our own eyes.

Legions of more humans dressed as Roman soldiers followed the dragon, along with a few humanoid monsters, following a purple and gold banner that contained a cross and two sets of dragon wings. Some of them looked like animals that we had like pigs, others that you would see in a fantasy movie like orcs. I was stunned to the core. Surely this can't be real, I thought. Maybe it is for a movie in the future.

Yet as I stared at this strange group, I began to see them form a line, like it was preparing for attack. Then I heard horns being blown, making a large sound that I was certain all of Tokyo heard. Next thing I knew, arrows were being shot in the sky, aimed at the confused gathering of civilians. Many of them hit their targets, killing many that I couldn't count. It was at that moment the crowd panicked and tried to flee. I could've been trampled to death if I was in the street but I was glad that I was on the sidewalk, where no arrows hit thank God. I knew I couldn't stay here though, as the advancing "army" I will call sent its main forces to charge. I had to run away as quickly as possible or I will die.

So I ran, away from the doujin convention where my sister was. Looking back, I wished I had ran to where she was, but I was more concerned about what the hell was going on. And that alone scared me.

* * *

Ginza District, Tokyo, Japan

12:06 pm

June 18, 2018

As I ran, I met a policeman, firing his pistol at anything that looked foreign in this world. He was obviously terrified at what he was seeing that he was sweating greatly, probably as much as I had while I was running. He probably never been in a situation where he had to use his weapon. Fortunately, I was going to be his back up.

I approached him to try to get his attention when he immediately pointed the pistol at my face. I surprised him, thinking that I was another one of these creatures that was attacking. However, he took a deeper look at me and notice that I was Caucasian and wearing blue Levis's and a Star Wars T-Shirt. If he didn't take a few seconds to look, I would've had a hole on my forehead right now.

"Do you understand English?!" I asked.

"A- A little." The shaking policeman said.

"Second Lieutenant Meehan, U.S. Air Force. What the hell is happening?!"

"I should ask you the same thing!"

We both heard a large scream as though it came from a bird and we both knew that came from a dragon. I wasted no time to ask if he had any weapons in his vehicle.

"What weapons do you have?!"

"Just my side- Watch out!"

As I was questioning the officer, the man began to fire again at the sky, this time he managed to hit the rider. For a moment he was down, probably recovering from the fall he received. I thought he might be seriously wounded at first, but he got up and ran the same police officer I was talking to. He was too shocked from what was happening all around to even begin firing at the attacker. I had to open the trunk soon or this man was going to die. But it was very difficult and didn't have enough time.

Just then, a man in an orange t-shirt and green shorts came in and took down the rider, disarming him soon after. he then took the dagger that the "Roman" dragon rider dropped and plunged it straight into his chest, covering the killer's face with blood. I watched awestruck at what just happened, a average man taking down a soldier and saving the policeman and two other women, who I did not realized were there.

 _"Are you all right?"_ the man questioned us.

 _"Who the hell are you suppose to be, a freaking ninja or what?"_ I asked sarcastically.

 _"Second Lieutenant Youji Itami, Japanese Ground Self Defense Force!"_

I didn't figure him to be part of the JSDF. He was little skinnier than I was and he kind of brushed on me as a slacker sort of. But after seeing him perform that kill, I wasn't objecting.

 _"Do you speak English, Itami?"_

 _"What?"_ He couldn't hear me out of all this chaos. So I yelled louder.

" _DO. YOU. SPEAK. FREAKING. ENGLISH?!"_

"Of course I do!"

"Good. Name's Noah. I'm with the US Air Force."

"Well, you sure not in your specialty, fly boy!" He joked.

"Ain't that the goddamn truth!" I smirked. Believe it or not, he was right. I wanted to become a fighter pilot when I joined the Air Force. But I had become a commission officer to do so. I was only promoted two weeks ago, but no luck as of yet. I hoped to take flying lessons while in Japan, but obviously, my military career just got more complicated.

"Please tell me you know your way around this district." I questioned him, thinking he might have a clue where we should go.

"The Imperial Palace is not too far from here. I've seen many civilians running over there."

"Then that is where we shall go. Hey you!" I gestured the officer. " Can you give us a ride to the palace?"

He did not answer. His entire body was frozen in place and his face showed that he was using the thousand yard stare, directly at the fallen rider in front of him. It happens when a soldier is in the field for too long, after seeing so many terrible things happen. I know because I had that experience too. I lost a few of my friends to the Taliban and the Islamic State. We were ambushed often and we every so often trigger an Improvised Explosive Device. Believe me, I know what it feels like, but we didn't have time for that.

"Hey, can you give us a ride to the palace?!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get him back to reality, which it did. This time, he listened to my question.

"Y- Yes, I can. Get in the car." And so we did, with Itami taking the front seat and the officer handing me his sidearm to watch for any possible attacks. The officer floored it and soon we were off to the Imperial Palace, where a group of civies were laying low and exposed, like lambs to the slaughter.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Ginza District, Tokyo, Japan

12:38

June 18, 2018

 _"Everyone, please move slowly!"_

 _"Don't push! Please follow instructions!"_

Many policeman from all over were rushing to help calm the survivors. I'm not sure how many there were, but I doubt there was enough for them to handle a crowd this size. Despite being in a police car, we had to slow down to prevent us from hitting the large crowd in front of us.

We arrived at the palace around fifteen minutes ago. It was nothing but chaos, people were panicking and running around like a headless chicken. The police was trying to restore order, but even this was very difficult. There were so many people all around that I literally thought it was the entire city population.

The car stopped soon after, right next to what looked like a makeshift police HQ. This is where Itami and I needed to go. We had to get in communications with our respective superiors and to know what our next move is. But for now, our priority was the lives of the people all around.

We ran to the HQ building, where many officers were crowded together, trying to figure out what was going on. The closest comparison to this would be September 11th, something that I saw when I was four. I recalled that many in New York were in complete shock and disbelief, including the police and firemen fighting to save the lives of those inside the towers. It filled me with such terror at that age when I saw United 175 crash in the South Tower.

The difference is that this was a whole army that attacked Japan unknowingly. No one knew who these men were or where they came from besides from the gate. Most of the time, there would be a group or a nation that would threaten countries, which would cause everyone to remain alert. But this was something else. This army didn't come from another nation in this world. So where did it come from? What was beyond the gate?

That will have to wait as we needed to help the Tokyo Police Department defend this position. At that moment, Itami took charge.

 _"Barricade all civilians in the Imperial Palace!"_ Itami ordered.

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Just do as we say!"_ Both policemen, who I believe were in charge, said.

Really? This man was trying to help them, to get the people inside where it would be safe and they tell him to do as they say? I'm sure they had enough on their plates to deal with, but now wasn't the time to refuse help. That's when I intervened.

 _"If you let those guys come here, there will be a bloodbath in front of the Imperial Palace!"_

 _"Listen, This man is Lieutenant Itami of the JSDF and I'm with the US Air Force! I suggest you do as this man says!"_

That alone helped make up their minds, and made them realize that Itami was right. As far as any of us knows, there were still people around being slaughtered. Just then, the phone reigned, which one of the police officers managed to pick up. Whoever he was speaking to, he seemed important as the man's face was a little shocked.

 _"Inspector! Here!"_

As we watch the subordinate hand the phone over to his superior, he began to answer to whoever it was on the other side of the phone.

 _"Y- Yes..."_

We just stood there, not knowing what was going to happen next.

 _"U- Understood."_

And with that reply he hanged up the phone. I wasn't positive, but I suspected that to be the Prime Minister of Japan on the other side. Itami was actually thinking the same thing as I was.

 _"Hey, was that..."_

 _"It was."_

That question managed to answer itself.

 _"Civilians must have top priority."_

And with that, the gates to the Imperial Palace opened. And like a the tsunami that decimated South East Asia, thousands upon thousands came flooding in. This was possibly the biggest migration of a group to one place I have ever seen in my life. Soon after, buses, which I think were originally part of the Tokyo Transit System, came into the parking lot inside to evacuate everyone.

It may have sounded good to go in one of the buses, but my duty demanded that I stay and fight if necessary. Besides, I don't know what happened to my sister. Despite her being older than me (She twenty three, I'm twenty two), I felt like I had a responsibility for her. I will not simply run away without knowing that she is in safe hands.

I went with Itami to a squad not too far from HQ, which looked like either the riot police or SWAT teams back home. I knew exactly what he was thinking, to arm ourselves up and defend this position with the police. As the squad began to form up, its leader came over to his superiors, the previous men we had talk to in the HQ and who came with us.

 _"The administrative district has been largely occupied, but we'll defend Sakurada-mon to the death. Reinforcements will be sent this way shortly."_

 _"Where's the main enemy force?"_ Itami asked.

 _"They're coming now."_ The squad leader hesitantly said.

And there is was, just several minutes away from our position but still visible for everyone to see. Foot soldiers, cavalry, and dragons were charging straight at us. I could see that the squad was as scared as I was. One of the men was shivering so much that his body made a loud racket. But there was a job we all needed to do. I got dressed in as much body armor as I could before they arrived. I don't know what use it would be, but it will have to do. I was as prepared to fight as possible. I just hoped that these men were as well.

 _"Here they come!"_ one of the squad members yelled.

I grabbed the shotgun I got from my earlier encounter and prepared to fire. Several foot soldiers began to charge at us and we began to fire. Mt shotgun had a very powerful kick that I was unprepared for. I'm more used to the M4 A1 Carbine, the standard rifle for the United States Military. But I got used to it pretty quickly.

Just a few minutes in, we manage to take down at least a hundred men. But they still kept coming! Our situation began to get desperate as we ran low ammunition and tear gas canisters. All I had left were five rounds. If we didn't get help soon, we'll be crushed, the civilians slaughtered and all this would be for nothing.

 _"Where first?"_ Itami asked, regarding our reinforcements.

 _"We have five helis coming in from Ichigaya and Yakota Air Base."_

 _"Well they better get here fast!"_ I yelled, revealing how desperate we were.

Just then, a much larger ground force came charging at us along with air support in the form of dragons. This is it I thought. This is our last stand. We are going to die here and many more will follow. That one thought caused me to shiver and nearly freak out. However, my military training taught me how to control that. Live or die, I will stand and fight!

Suddenly, as the enemy was just a few hundred yards away, bullets sprayed at the dragons, destroying the enemy's air support. I didn't know where that spray of fire came until I heard a chopper flying by followed by others. It was the was Ground Self Defense Force and the U.S. Army.

"Look! Cobras and Apaches!" At that moment, the sky was occupied by U.S. and JSDF helicopters, laying waste to the dragons and some of the ground troops.

Another one of the squad noticed something else. Armor, both Japanese and American. Most of them were Komatsu LAVs, Type 93 Personnel Carriers, and HMMWVs or Humvees. They finally gave us a hand and started to fire upon the enemy combatants. It was a great relief.

 _"Look at those sonuvabitches run!"_

 _"Give 'em hell!"_

Everyone's spirits were raised. As for me and Itami, we were exhausted. We needed to rest for a few minutes. But I prayed to God to thank him for the reinforcements before I could rest.

* * *

Imperial Palace, Ginza District, Tokyo, Japan

1:07 pm

June 18, 2018

As we rested, both the JSDF and the US Army managed to secure the area around the palace. Within a few minutes, the entire invading army would be annihilated and many forced to retreat back through the gate. It was undeniably a victory for us.

Since we were resting, we thought it may be best to get to know ourselves. I told Itami that I lived in Washington State, fought in Afghanistan, and was now deployed here. That raised the question: What was he doing in Ginza when shit hit the fan?

"Oh, I was heading to a convention in the district."

"Was it about manga, anime and that stuff?"

"Yes, how did you know? Are you into that sort of thing? Are you an otaku?"

"A what?"

He explained that it was a term used by the Japanese that describes people with obsessive interests, most commonly with anime and such.

"No, but my sister is. In fact, I was supposed to me-"

At that moment, I became concerned. In all of this chaos, I forgot one of the most important things in my life. I started to freak out.

"Itami, have you seen a girl with black curly hair and is about a head shorter than me?" Just to be clear, i'm about six feet tall, while Jessica was only 5 feet 6 inches.

"No, I'm sorry. Is she your sister?"

I nodded.

"I need to go look for her. Should be at the convention! Maybe, just maybe.." I grabbed the shotgun and the armor the police gave me, and restocked on ammunition, in case if run into any more of those guys.

"I can help if you want!" It was nice that he would offer to help, but there were people who needed him more than I did.

"No, I want you to stay here and help the civilians. But if you do see her, call me." I gave my phone number and his to me so we can contact each other easily.

"I'm sorry Noah. I hope you manage to find your sister." And with that he turned around and saw a ten year old girl crying in her hands and walked over to her, hoping to comfort her. As for me, I began to run in the direction of the doujin convention. The terrible thing is that I never found her. She was gone.

* * *

National Diet Building, Tokyo, Japan

2:36 pm

June 24, 2018

As the days passed, we finally got more information about the enemy force that attacked Ginza from the 6,000 prisoners the JSDF and US Army manage to recover. Apparently, the size of the army was about 66,000 men, all under the service of a country we know only as The Empire. It was actually supposed to be an explorer expedition, or so they claim. If it was really exploration and not conquest they wanted, why didn't they out embassaries or at least show that they didn't mean any harm? So many questions were raised because of that answer.

Around 155 civilians, police officers and soldiers were killed and over 300 were wounded or missing in what became known as the Ginza Incident or the Battle of Ginza. Over twenty deaths were American citizens, prompting America to invoke it's promise in the Treaty of Mutual Cooperation between the United States and Japan to aid the country in the face of this attack. Despite cries by the United Nations to send its own peacekeeping force, only America and Japan plan on sending military forces.

From our position at the Imperial Palace, Itami and I faced a few hundred of the elite troops and many more were coming behind them. For this, both me and Itami were rewarded for our heroic actions. I was given the Silver Star and as gratitude from Japan, The Order of the Rising Sun 1st class, the highest award given to anyone that isn't a head of state or politician.

As for Itami, he too got The Order of the Rising Sun 1st class. But there was something else that he got that I believe he definitely deserved.

 _"In the face of this disaster, these men were active in evacuation and rescue efforts, saving the lives of countless civilians. The brave feats of these men, known as the heroes of Ginza and the heroes of Nijuubashi, are the pride of citizens in Japan and the United States."_ The Minister of Defense said, which was soon translated by an military translator for me and fellow officers of the US military and other politicians. Everyone in the room were cheering and clapping their hands after hearing the Minister say that.

 _"I will present the commendation. Second Lieutenant Youji Itami."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"You are hereby promoted to First Lieutenant. Congratulations."_ And with that, the Minister shook Itami's hand. But Itami didn't really care about the promotion, but the doujinshi he couldn't get. Clearly, the Minister saw it in his face.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ he asked.

 _"It's... nothing."_

I couldn't blame him for his mind being on something different completely. My mind was in the same exact state, only it was more about my missing sister. Where was she? Was she still alive? Did these people take her back to the other side?

* * *

Yakota Air Base, Tokyo, Japan

4:16 pm local time

June 24, 2018

I knew it should've been a celebration. After all, Itami and I were given one of the highest commendations ever to receive from the Japanese government. We should be proud that we save all of those civilians.

But that wasn't how I felt. Since the incident on June 18, I felt void and empty inside. Have you ever had something that is so important to you personally stolen? If you did, then you know ho I felt. Such a big act left me a large wound in my soul.

For three days, I tried to search for Jessica in what was supposed to be the convention. Now all it looked like was a landfill of manga and otaku cluttered everywhere, along with a few bodies and some blood.

From what I heard from the survivors in the convention, some people were taken away by the legionaries, never to be seen again after the incident. They would've massacred all the convention goers and maybe saved some for their own purposes. But fortunately, the marines were rushed from Okinawa and managed to liberate the area before any damage was done.

For those two days, I have searched the bodies, the clutter of garbage, even any potential hiding spots were Jessica may have been. Nothing turned up about her whereabouts, but I could not believe she is one of the taken.

Even as I sat on my bunk bed, I could not contemplate how far my sister was suffering at the moment. I was so far out of reality that I didn't realize the foot steps coming towards me.

"Hey LT. You okay?"asked Airman First Class Edward Tolanski. Tolanski, unlike most members of my unit, was a newcomer. You an tell from his nearly shaved head, shaved face, and clean attire that screamed just out of basic training. In fact, Japan was his first deployment in his new military career. He only just arrived on June 19th, the day after the attack. He did not manage to see enough of the devastation and bloodshed that occurred on that day.

"I'm fine. Except for the massacre of hundreds of people and the fact that several civilians are still unaccounted for. But other than that, I am in a happy mood." I said sarcastically. Although he was a newcomer, Tolanski realized how much I was affected by this incident. Maybe that's how he thought I had a personal stake in this.

"Someone you know was there?" I nodded. Despite the fat that my face was looking towards the door, he saw my face screaming that he should stop questioning right there.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know how you feel, but for what it is worth, I'll be listening if you talk to me." The man did have good intentions and looking back now, but I wasn't in the mood for talking, telling him that I was fine with a stern look on my face. He was about to say something else when an higher officer entered our barracks.

"ATTENTION!" Every airman inside including me stood at attention, giving the higher officer respect.

The officer in question was Lt. Colonel Howard Kessler, a rather old man who saw action in the Persian Gulf and in Iraq and Afghanistan. For a man in his late 50s, he was well fit like Defense Secretary James Mattis, only with curvier hair and a rectangular face.

"At ease, gentlemen. I am glad to see you all in one piece after what happened in Ginza and that a few of you managed to fight against overwhelming odds against the enemy."

He was referring to how some in the unit were given R&R prior to the attack and how some of us besides me did what they could to fight back. From what I got at that point, only three of the twenty American dead were U.S. military.

"But that is not why I'm here. Recently, the Prime Minister of Japan and the President of the United States announced our nations will send an expedition to the other side. The 41st Infantry division, the 3rd Marine Division, and the 1st Infantry and Calvary Divisions will accompany the JSDF. That's right boys, we are going to war!"

Everyone was stunned somewhat. True considering that this group is attached to the 41st we should know to go anywhere with them. Problem was, we didn't expect that would mean another world.

"Plans for the expeditions are underway and it will be a while before we actually be sent to the other side. Until that time, we will be training with the 1st Division of the JSDF. We'll be moving out to Camp Nerima in the morning. I suggest you start packing now. That'll be all." And with that Kessler left.

Everyone was a little shocked and stunned from this realization, I was too somewhat. But deep down, it felt like a blessing. If my sister was on the other side of the Gate, that means I will find her. This gave me a small smile to my face and some hope.


End file.
